


HOUR GLASS PROJECT

by lizzyciel



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Dogsitting, Explosion, Kingsman Family, M/M, Mr. Pickles - Freeform, Romance, Training, Young Harry, Young Harry Hart, eggsy doing something stupid, live together, recruits - Freeform, unaging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzyciel/pseuds/lizzyciel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1979. Eggsy was nineteen. Harry was twenty one. </p><p>Eggsy was a candidate for the position of Gawain, Harry was stationed by Arthur to 'judge the recruits'. </p><p>Arthur doesn't know that the two were more than 'engaged' in each other's company. But after an explosion, with unknown chemical effects it has become more than evident.</p><p>But the effects were only evident after five years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry’s Prologue

**1979 : Kingsman London HQ**

“excitingly dull” that was the only description the man could muster, while seated across his fellow agent. Harry was to say a few words short from spilling the word ‘bored’. He was a good agent, if not great. But the repetitive missions lacked the spark he felt on the first few months of his service in the agency.

“Harry you can’t be serious! As of now you’re the youngest agent that got accepted in Kingsmen as an official agent. Shouldn’t you be a bit more hyped?” Lee uttered in perplexity. The man also known as Lancelot was Harry’s senior by almost a decade.

He was an energetic man, in his early thirties. His blonde hair and blue eyes, seems to always get the ladies in his missions. But of course the unfortunate reality would always dawn on the woman the last minute. He was gay. In fact he is particularly infatuated with a fellow Kingsman, codename Percival.

He has tried and failed to woo the man multiple times, with his Bondesque charms. But the stoic faced Percival never budges. No one truly knows Percival’s real name, which has been an ongoing mystery among the knights. But the humour of the courting was always there.

Once Lee tried to give Percival a bouquet of sunflowers, a normal but cliché gesture. But the advance has gone downhill, after finding out that Percival was allergic to the pollen. Of course the thirty year old Lee had to scream for help, as Percival had a red blistering rash spread across his face. That was only one instance of Lee’s courting over a six year period, and oddly enough it seems that Percival doesn’t mind the attention.

“Lee, I know you have good intentions, but the missions have become utterly boring.” Harry muttered, as he elegantly crossed his legs before reclining on his back.

“even the honey pot with that stunner of a Russian?” Lee suggested, implying the youngster’s most recent mission.

Harry sighed aloud and nodded. He has to clear this out, since it seems his orientation has been quite the topic of the other agents. He was a fit, youthful man, who used elegance as his charm. Sometimes he would break this elegance revealing a rouge appeal, that seems to get a lot of attention as well.

“Lee, if you may not have noticed, and I clearly see you don’t. I am actually batting for your team.” Sarcasm laced Harry’s words.

Lee’s eyes widened, he was not expecting that casual coming out from the young agent. In Lee’s defence, Harry seemed to lean more on females. Not to mention his gentleman persona, that is often than not mistaken for casual flirting.

“well that’s quite an uneventful information isn’t it?” again with Harry’s famous sarcastic witty remarks.

“Very.” Lee commented in awe.

“does Arthur know?” Lee added whispering.

“I am not particularly inclined to parade my orientation and I prefer it to be a thing of rumours, nothing more. So I found the woman vainly boring.” Harry said.

He wasn’t particularly open with screaming his orientation, nor was he hiding it. If anyone asked him personally, he would answer truthfully. It was that simple. And it seems Lee is the first one who, unintentionally asked the question.

“Well if you don’t mind, I have to finish the report Merlin has been cussing for.” Harry uttered dismissing a dumbfounded Lee.

Lee obeyed the command, like the puppy he is and stalked off. Harry then drowned his attention on the stacked paper work he has to finish.

 

***

Harry finished the report touching 1 am in the morning. He hurriedly took his coat and ran home as fast as he could. He strut across the halls in record speed, passing a few goodbyes on the way out. He was then greeted by the driver of the black Kingsmen cab, as he entered.

“Where to Mr. Galahad?” The driver ask as an instinctive question, yet knowing their destination.

“Home.” Harry uttered, before basking in the calm silence.

 

***

Harry entered his home warily by instinct, the silence was always eerie no matter how many nights he’s stayed. He inherited the place from his predecessor who unfortunately died due to a .45 caliber. The old Galahad, Fredrick, was almost exactly like Harry. A prodigy of a young man, without any surviving family members. Both were from distinguished bloodlines, Fredrick’s being close to the formerly ruling Russian Tsars. Harry being a distant relative of the English royals.

So it seems the only logical action upon Fredrick’s death, was to give Harry the house and land. Which he added to the list of his properties. It’s been more than a year since the hand over yet, the young Galahad hasn’t felt comfortable enough to unbox his possessions. Leaving box upon box of his butterfly collections, original China and many more trinkets in their place for more than a year.

The only thing that he has arranged in the home was the study. Which is where he spends his time more than he cares to admit. As well as a kettle, a single tea cup and saucer settled in the cupboard. Only four full suits were in the closet. It wasn’t so gentlemanly of him or organized, he always reasoned he didn’t have the time. But truthfully, he just doesn’t have the heart to change or decorate anything in the name of his fallen predecessor.

Harry stood quietly at the door step, waiting for the only thing to greet him. He soon heard little patters coming for him. Mr. Pickles greeted him with his presence and a wagging tail. It’s been more than two years since he took the terrier home, Mr. Pickles has been the young man’s constant companion. Harry patted the dog’s head, scratching the back of his ear. The dog appreciating the gesture wagged his tail harder.

“do you want to go for a walk old boy?” Harry asked the dog, to which he tilted his head to the side before running off in the house.

Mr. Pickles came back with his leash, that he happily handed to his master. Harry hooked the leash on the collar, before he reached for his black standard Kingsmen umbrella. The two walked off, enjoying the breeze, Mr. Pickles leading the way. After an hour or so, it started to rain when the dog lead them to a very deserted park.

“Mr. Pickles!” Harry called for the dog, who approached him. Harry carried the dog with one hand, while shielding them with the umbrella. They silently passed the middle of the park, until the dog jumped off from Harry’s cradle. Mr. Pickles ran to the light post, where he started yipping at a man. The dog barked at Harry to get his attention, the man did approach the stranger.

The man was hunched over, his cap covering his features. Harry stealthily positioned his umbrella, locking it at stun. It was a precaution he made and was trained to utilize over the years, but usually subtly. The little terrier jumped on the man’s lap, and started to lick his face.

“Excuse me? Sir! Sir!” Harry said as he lifted the cap off.

The man was young, about a few years Harry’s junior. The young man seems to have fainted, the gent took his temperature. Touching the lad with his chilled and slight damp hand, placing it rightly on his forehead. The young man had a blazing fever and fainted in the cold. Harry stood there deciding what would be his next move. But judging from Mr. Pickles reaction, they can’t leave the man in the rain.

 


	2. Eggsy’s Prologue

**1979: East London**

Eggsy wasn't too keen on engaging in a fight right off the bat. He was alone, bruised and beaten by Dean's hooligans. He knew it was a losing fight considering he was off to face four grown men, who were in all sense bigger than his physique. And the place of the fray isn't ideal as well, as they were in an abandoned alley where they can murder him and hide all evidence of his existence. Eggsy knew Dean would look for him, but he didn't expect it to be this early in the night.

That prick of a stepdad was going to use him again, either as an errand boy or an accessory to lure rich old men in his pub. Even though the prospect is unsightly, being able to attract men with his charming face was a twisted compliment to his looks. He was (self admittedly) fit, dawning boyish good looks and a confident persona.

Never the less he wasn't too happy with old men ogling him, it actually felt disgusting. Especially when Doctor Philips was his customer to entertain, he was the grabby type. Once fondled his arse to which Eggsy stomped on his toes so hard, the bone cracked.

"com'on Eggie, boss need ya to work"  Rottie taunted, knowing full well the humiliation the boy has to endure with his 'work'.

With that being said, the chav really doesn't have a choice and he knew in the end he'd go with them. But that doesn't mean Eggsy will surrender himself easily without giving a good fight first.

The boy kicked Rottie's groin, making the overweight man cup his shattered jewels and let out a sinking scream. The man was now on his knees, feeling the immense shock and pain. The three other goons launched themselves forward, attacking him all at the same time. Eggsy then threw a few good punches and kicks, even knocking one goon out, but the two cornered him and punched him senseless.

"don't fuk'in bruise 'is face! We need 'is face!" Rottie shouted at the two who has already done the deed, Eggsy was already dawning a black eye with a cut lip. It wasn't the prettiest sight to look at, but at least he was alive.

The goons dragged Eggsy by the back of his collar, to the back of 'Black Prince', a local pub owned by his criminal step-father. It wasn't a secret around town that Dean was an arms and drug dealer, the man shows his guns off to scare the people who try to rat him out to the police.

"Eggie, Eggie, yor lat'! We got customers, ya lazi' piece of shit!" Dean barked as the goons threw Eggsy in the back room to face Dean.

"don't wanna work, ya blasted prick!" Eggsy retorted, spitting the blood that formed in his mouth at Dean's feet.

"ya don't wan' me ta hurt ya mum do ya?!" Dean shouted, slapping Eggsy across his purple cheek, blood dripping from a small wound created by Dean's nail. 

Dean went to the next room, pulling a blonde woman by the hair. The woman's protruding middle signifying her obvious pregnancy. Her smeared lipstick colouring a vivid line of fading red across her face, her tearing were black from the mascara she wore. She screamed in pain, as her hair was being pulled, making some strands break at Dean's fist.

"Mum! Mum!" Eggsy called out to his pregnant mother, worried for both her and the baby inside her's safety.

"I-I'm alright babe. Just do w'at Dean says luv, ple'se" she stuttered, as Dean shoved her to the ground.

She fell over Eggsy, thankful that her son and not her belly took the blow. Eggsy cradled his mum, checking her carefully for any injury, especially ones that may affect her baby. Again thankfully, there wasn't any.

"alr'ght, me do w'at ya wan' !" Eggsy shouted in fury.

If he could only kill Dean, he would have done it ages ago. But every time he came close to it, his mum would beg him to stop, "Eggsy ya ain't a killer luv, stop!" to which Eggsy always obeys to his dismay.

Eggsy reluctantly went to 'work', cursing under his breath. He put on some make up to mask the purple glazed black eye abd cut lip, the bruises on his body can wait another time, but right now he had to look at least appealing to the customer. And just his luck, today's customer was Doctor Philips, the universe truly was against him. The old man was more than happy when Eggsy sat beside him, he put an arm around Eggsy's waist, pulling him closer than needed.

"Eggsy, it's been so long." He said, his breath palpable on Eggsy's cheek.

"not real'y, ya were here the oth'r day." Eggsy said flatly, as he tried to pry the arm away.

"but I really missed you, Eggsy. How about a proposition?" Eggsy sighed, as the man has tried to proposition him to sex in more than six instances this month. And his answer would never change. 

"no need, I'm alr'ght like t'is." Eggsy brushed the older man off, to which the doctor gave an offended look.

"come on Eggsy, it's not like you're a virgin. And I know you like me too, stop playing hard to get." The older man suggested, moving the boy closer to side.

"uhh, no, sorry bruv. I ain't interest'd in ya." Eggsy wondered who fed that bit of false information to the pitiful old man. All money's on Dean in Eggsy's mind. 

The old doctor grumbled, rejection must be one of the man's low points. As the old man pulled Eggsy to the front exit of the Black Prince. The boy stumbled at the man's grip, the doctor had more luster in him than what Eggsy has assumed. Once again Eggsy was dragged, but this time to an unlit part of the street. The doctor slammed Eggsy against what the boy assumed was Philips' car, the doctor bound the boy's hand with his, over his victim's head.

"Nobody rejects me!" aggression laced the man's words as he tried to feather Eggsy's neck with rough kisses.

"get off 'f me fu'ker!" Eggsy struggled, feeling the fear and disgust washing over him. The chav shook under the pressure, but got a grip of himself and did the best action he can in his hand bound position. Which was kick the family jewels, after all it worked on Rottie so why not this rapist doctor?

The doctor fell to his knees, and this gave Eggsy time to escape. Taking a right turn by the next alley he came across. Adrenaline coursed through his body, his heart thumping to a maximum thankfully without having a heart attack. He pressed his back against the wall, trying to hide in the shadows.

"Ya fu'kin done it boy! Ya better get ba'k here 'nd giv'n!" a man shouted baring the familiar voice that Eggsy hated.

"shit!" Eggsy muttered under his breath.

If Dean was hunting him down for rejecting the old man, then he must have been sold behind his back. Eggsy could feel it, Dean and his goons were getting nearer by the second. So he ran the opposite of the source of the taunting voices, closing his eyes and hopping for the best.

Eggsy could deal with being a punching bag. He could deal with being an errand boy. But be a rent boy, Dean has crossed the line on this one. For one thing, dignity was all Eggsy had left, his education was stopped, his home is a wreck and his mum can't leave Dean without being killed. The world was shit for the poor lad, and he knows it.

"least not'ing wou'd be as bad as t'at." Eggsy mutter to himself, oh how wrong the boy was.

"oh com'on! W'y now!" Eggsy screamed in frustration, as the sky poured.

The boy considered himself the unluckiest bastard in the world at the moment. And fucking hell he was tired of it, so now he didn't give a single shit and just rested on the weathered wooden bench, that was stationed under a lamp post. Even with the constant patter of rain falling on his head, he didn't mind anymore, he was fucking tired and no one would stop him from idling on the soaking seat. His track suit was sticking to his body, and the breeze was a little too cold to be bearable. Eggsy let out a loud sigh.

After hours of sitting there, he let out a sneeze and shivered. He must have caught a cold, which made the most sense out of the day. Well he can't exactly go home, Dean would surely be waiting for him. He can't barge in to Jamal or Ryan's homes, it's too late to call them up. He was out of options, it's either here or his arse was off. Eggsy weighed his options and it looks like 'here' won by the long run.

It was already three am. His body felt heavy and his eyes became blurry, making his mostly dark surrounding eat his vision. His ears heard a loud barking of a dog and a soothing voice called out to him, but he didn't understand a single chatter of what it was saying.

***

Eggsy's eyes shot open, he saw a white painted ceiling. The boy sat up by instinctual alertness, and scouted his surroundings. He was in a room filled with piled up books, boxes and trinkets littered around him. He also noted the red Victorian wallpaper and the single full body mirror present. Eggsy heard a clank of metal, as something wet touched his foot. To which he let out an unmanly scream —although he would say otherwise— whilst pulling off the duvet that covered him.

'It's-it's a . . . Pup?' Eggsy thought, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

The dog licked the boy's foot again, wagging his tail as if in success of waking the boy up. Eggsy let out a tickled laugh, scratching the little dog by the scruff.

"mischi'vous little t'ing" Eggsy uttered. 

The dog laid on its back and offered his tummy. Eggsy obliged, and the dog let out a satisfied pant, only to suddenly stop and perk it's little ears up. Immediately jumping off the bed, and going out to of the door frame. Only to come back with a young man at its side, as if to lead him to Eggsy.

The man looked only a few years older than the chav. He had curly chestnut locks, a structured jaw and honey eyes ringed with a darker tint, which were somehow complimented by turtle shell glasses. Robed in a white dress shirt and black slacks, tucked in a dark long maroon sweater. He set his gaze on the chav, strutting by his side.

"are you alright? You seemed to have fainted in the rain." The young man explained, sitting on the edge of the bed seemingly cautious.

"yah, t'anks bruv, ya real'y sav'd me." Eggsy managed to utter, as his breath hitched at the sight of his saviour up close.

The young man flushed a light shade of pink as he looked at Eggsy's face, then avoided to look at him entirely. The chav didn't know what to feel, either offended or flattered really. He was now entirely confused as to why the sudden reaction. That is until the young man handed Eggsy, a pair of freshly pressed pants and a dress shirt.

"I sincerely hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of stripping you off of your wet clothes. Please change to this, if you can freely move your body again." His mild demeanour, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Eggsy took a moment to analyze the information, he looked down, finally noticing his lack of substantial garments. In short he was stark naked, in front of the stranger. Eggsy immediately covered himself with the duvet, bundling his body.

"uhhh, t'anks bruv. Me t'inks to change now." Eggsy replied trying to hide the embarrassment in his voice.

With that the young man gave a curt nod, shutting the door behind him dog in tow. Eggsy fell back, wallowing in his new found level of embarrassment.

"god Eggsy, why'd ya hav' ta flash ta poor lad." Eggsy muttered to himself.

After a while of repetition of this now mantra, Eggsy took the initiative to dress up.  He looked at himself in the mirror and gave an approving nod, although the garments were a tad bit loose for his physique.

'not too shabby' He thought, imaginatively using a faux posh accent. Which even in his thought was horrid.

Whist admiring his now 'posh look'n form', his stomach growled in demand of food. Truthfully he hasn't really eaten a full meal since yesterday, and he is sure as hell his body wanted one pronto. The lad thought of calling up Jamal to ask for a meal, after all his parents already treat Eggsy as their own. But then again that would be like begging for food again. Eggsy didn't necessarily like the idea, since he wanted to prove to Dean he can get by alright without him.

But he was hungry. So when his nose picked up the scent of warm food, he bolted through the door and followed it across the house. He only realized he was doing it, when he was once again greeted by the curly haired young man.

"ohh good your here, please help yourself with breakfast." The young man said, his voice took a tune of a man older than his age.

The young man handed Eggsy a plate of fish, eggs and bacon. And Eggsy took a seat at the dining area  and gobbled down the food without so much as a single thought.

'It's free food, no sense 'n turnin' it down' Eggsy thought, before taking in his last bite.

After having his fill, he finally took a long look at the man who saved him. The man was  . . . handsome to say the least, looking like one of those posh kids that Eggsy pickpockets from time to time. But in his defence doesn't keep the money. He gives it to the people that needs it the most, like the homeless.

'I'm da modern' fuk'in  robin hood' Eggsy always muses after buying food, that he'd give to his homeless recipients.

But there is something odd about the man, like he was different from those rich blokes. Eggsy just can't point it out, but he knows there's something.

"Harry Hart." The young man introduced, putting out a hand for Eggsy to shake. Interrupting the chav's train of thought, making his head snap to the voice's direction. 

"Eggsy Unwin" the chav gave his best smile, gripped the offered hand and shook it.

"Eggsy . . . How are feeling?" the young man rolled the name off his tongue to test it. The odd name curious in his ears, but paid it no more mind and queried instead. 

"fin' bruv, t'anks again for sav'n me . . . 'nd giv'n me breakfast." Eggsy shyly replied, looking down at his lap.

"not a problem really, truthfully I didn't notice you've fainted until Mr. Pickles started yipping at you. Which is odd since he may be well behaved, but he is generally very wary of strangers." The young man uttered, pointing to the little dog that was wagging at his feet.

Eggsy burst out laughing. Laughing enough to shed a single tear out of amusement. This puzzled the young man, as he quirked up a brow, as if to silently ask 'what's funny?'. 

"ya call yur dog, Mr. Pickles?!" Eggsy explained still in a fit of laughter. The young man just gave a silent 'oh'.

"is the name really that odd? I've always had quite a loud variation of reactions, after hearing his name."  The young man gave a confused look, which was oddly 'cute', Eggsy thought.

"yah bruv, I cou'd imagine. But it's kinda cute, 'n a weird sorta way." The chav said picking up the little dog, placing Mr. Pickles at his lap and petted his head. The dog wagged his tail even more.

"says the one who's names is Eggsy" Harry gave a cheeky retort, giving a smirk.

"yah bruv me do say, not ta mention I don't t'ink he's actual'y a Mister'." Eggsy said giving his own cheeky reply.

"don't be preposterous, I am fully aware of my dog's gender." Harry stated, gesturing in the process. 

"real'y gov? Cuz I scratched 'is tummy 'nd me see not'in." Eggsy beamed, while Harry flushed a tint.

It was Eggsy's win.

***

"so w'at ya doin' for a livi'n? T'is is a sweet h'use ya got." Eggsy asked, as Mr. Pickles cuddled to his side on the leather couch. 

The chav has spent the entire morning with his new friend Harry. They've spent hours of talking about books and philosophy, to Harry's shock was actually Eggsy's favourite topics. The chav was actually extremely intelligent under his mostly unintelligible speech.

"I'm a tailor, if you must know. The pay is sufficient, especially since the shop is stationed at Savile Row." Harry responded with his most practiced line about his occupation.

Eggsy gave a curious tilt to his right, and grinned.

"ya don't look lik' one bruv." Eggsy uttered, making Harry smile.

"so I've heard." The older man uttered, as he sipped his cooling tea.

"w'at's wit' ta box's t'ough?" Eggsy queried once again, pointing to the stack of boxes by the crner of the living room. 

"well if you may have noticed, I haven't really stayed here long. So most of my things are still in boxes, as you can see. Truthfully I haven't had the time to arrange them yet, as our shop is a busy one." Harry responded with ease, taking out the parts about dismantling a Chinese human trafficking ring which took four months to do effectively alone.

"Can se' t'at." Eggsy muttered, as the young man he was conversing with, did look like the busy type, workaholic even.

"Enough about me. I'd like to know why you were out in the rain and catching a cold." Harry said curiously, as he placed the tea cup back on its saucer.

Harry was respectful enough not to mention the black eye and cut lip, that became visible after the rain washed the make up off. But to say he was curious was an understatement, such an odd young man this 'Eggsy'.

Eggsy thought for a moment to think of what to say, after all he can't really say 'oh me w's almos' raped 'nd is bein' hun'ed down by meh pimpin' stepfather', so he didn't. But he was close to it.

"me got'n wit' da wrong crowd, is all. So I kinda got'n a fight 'nd shit. " Eggsy managed, but Harry gave an unbelieving look.

"I don't see you as the type to go with the wrong people. I believe that there is more to the story that you're not sharing." Harry said, giving a pressuring look. Eggsy didn't give in.

"but I guess there is no sense in sharing anymore than what your comfortable with." Harry ended, making Eggsy sigh in relief.

"anyway bruv, t'anks ag'in. I gotta do sumt'in to pay for it." Eggsy said with confidence.

"really there is no need, I already appreciate the company." Harry said waving off the gratitude.

"I ain't sleepin' tonig't if me owes ya." Eggsy reasoned, trying to convince the man. 

Harry gave a thoughtful look, and laid his eyes on Mr. Pickles. That might be it, and besides Mr. Pickles does need a caretaker.

"I can only think of one thing, I hope you don't mind the request. You see, our tailor shop caters to international buyers. I am mostly abroad for an extended period of time, and Mr. Pickles is usually left here alone. Would you mind dog sitting for me while I'm gone?" Harry explained, sympathetically looking at Mr. Pickles.

"t'at I can do" Eggsy said grinning.

***

Eggsy noticed a few things every time Harry has gone abroad. The chav would always go to the house (Harry has given him a spare key), to see that Mr. Pickles food bowl would already be filled.

And Mr. Pickles being potty trained has finished his ('her', Harry still couldn't accept that fact) business.

So there really isn't much to do, as everything seems to be in proper order. Usually the boy would sweep and clean the house, but after four consecutive days of this, he's decided to just arrange and decorate the place. He was after all bored out of his mind and this was his last resort.

From Eggsy's memory, the only fully furnished parts of the house is the study (which he's only seen once while passing the second floor) and the minibar. Which says a lot about Harry's work schedule and hobbies, drinking essentially being his hobby (no matter how straight laced he looks) and his workaholic tendency. 

The chav first opened the boxes that were in the living room. To his surprise two of the boxes were strictly dedicated to dusty framed taxidermy butterflies. Creepy as it maybe he didn't really judge, and got an old tea towel and wiped the dust off. The other boxes' contents were mostly books . . . In different languages. English, Greek, French, Spanish, Scandinavian (Norwegian? He thinks), Portuguese and Japanese to name a few, because he couldn't identify the others.

He placed them by author on the builtin empty bookshelf that was resting at the living room wall, it was more match the name of the author in a pile, with what (looks like) the same spelling of the author in the other books.

Eggsy butchered the pronunciation of the authors names as he (tried to say them aloud), Karl Marx, Vladimir Lenin and Sigmund Freud being his most successful attempts. Mr. Pickles just watched on lazily looking at Eggsy, Whilst rolling on Harry's black leather couch.

And that is how Eggsy spent a week of his time, only walking Mr. Pickles and eating as an interval, before going home every night. It was a good get away from Dean, and it was a really safe neighborhood (and really posh).

***

Eggsy admired his work, putting his hands to his waist beaming. Everything was in order, the framed butterflies on the walls, books on the bookshelf, china placed on the wooden display and everything has been dusted and swept to perfection.

Now the only place he hasn't cleaned was Harry's study. When he entered everything was in order. Too ordered actually. But still Eggsy did what he thought to be right, and arranged the only messed thing in the room. The pile of paper on the desk.

The chav was halfway done when he felt a hard item hit his hand. So he snooped around the files, and saw what he didn't expect.

***  
Harry finally got home after a successful yet awful mission in Budapest. He was tired and obviously hurt, with a cut lip and a few scratches around his knuckles.

The house was dim, and instinctively he felt a presence in the house. He stood there in the door waiting for Mr. Pickles, after a few minutes it was clear that the dog won't come.

Harry prepared himself, gripping his umbrella's handle tightly. This after all could be an ambush, he quietly scouted the area. He flicked the switch of the lights.

He was greeted with a familiar seated figure that was staring at him. Eggsy was smirking at the man, who looked confused as to why the young lad was still in the house at this hour.

"Tailor meh arse." Eggsy said presenting an equally familiar glock that was still in its shoulder holster.


	3. Chapter 1

**1979 : Kingsman London HQ**

Harry paced impatiently at the door of his mentor and current Arthur, Chester King. The young lad’s usual calm cracked, giving a quite evident face of unadulterated irritation. This has come quite a surprise to many, considering the young man was a gentleman through and through, which meant he was in a sense all about pleasantries. But today he gave a different air, it was of sheer disappointment and irritation.

With a huff, Harry knocked at the aforementioned door. A familiar voice allowed him to enter giving the approval needed.

“come in” Chester uttered, his voice of class evident in it’s very tone.

Harry presented himself, giving a curt nod before seating himself on the plush carved seat that was varnished to perfection. The office itself is the epitome of class, velvet carpets, oak bookshelves lined the walls with books varying from Darwin to Descartes to Freud until Pascal. Some volumes reaching up to a hundred, with a pile of Marxist books settled on top of a marble circular table. Matching velvet curtains held back by golden rope and paintings of the previous Arthurs decorated the spacious room.

“what brings you here, Galahad?” the mentor quirked a brow with Galahad’s sudden meeting with him.

“excuse my intrusion Arthur, but it seems the task you have given me is the only work I’d refuse to accomplish.” Harry states, making the other frown.

Chester combs his fingers in his greying golden locks, his blue eyes glinting with displeasure. This was the first time the young agent of two years refused a mission. And to be clear it was in fact fairly simple, which was to train the new recruits for the position of Gawain. Every knight has given their candidate except for Harry, as he was given charge of training them to find the best, with his childhood friend Merlin. 

 “and why so?” Arthur queried, twirling his wrist signalling further explanation. Silence hung between them as only the ticking of the clock echoed through, but Harry couldn’t mouth his reason out loud.

“ is this pertaining to the Unwin boy?” Arthur said quirking his brow higher, waiting for Harry’s response.

“yes.”Harry said in mellow tune.

By now it is well known throughout the Kingsmen HQ that their ‘Galahad’ is quite taken with that new recruit, not to mention the grand talk of the mutuality between the two. Some of the knights even started a betting pool on what would happen first, Eggsy getting the position of Gawain or be shagged by the aforementioned agent (as of now 300 quid was on the table for shag).

Their subtle flirtations and touching has raised quite an issue with the other recruits, preferably pointing out William Hesketh and his crew of mischievous posh kids. The boys rough housed in the recruits quarters shouting about the agent engaging in intercourse with the recruit to get him approved faster, which Harry handled with such grace it should be a crime. _‘jealousy will get you nowhere Mr. Hesketh’_ to which William flushed a dark red tint. Harry at a degree was flattered with the reaction, but to the recruits defence their judge was fit, suave and elegant with a seductive air of danger.

“Galahad, I have given you the position to help me with my decision and not to be gallivanting your newly acquired feelings. You are a professional, do your duties without question.” Arthur dissed, tossing all of Harry’s excuses away.

“I don’t particularly care for your personal affiliations or the extent of your relationship with the boy. . . . but I hope that this would be the first and the last conversation we have of the matter. Go to Merlin, he will brief you in the new project.” Chester added, ending their encounter.

Harry nodded, straightening the edge of his dark blue pinstriped suit. The agent then strut off, feeling a brewing discomfort. He didn’t particularly like the way Arthur ended their conversation, as he has much more to say. But seeing as his complaints would go in deaf ears, it would be better to think of a more suitable way to vanquish the current fire of gossip.

Harry knew about the betting pool and how the other recruits look at him, he detests both as he feels like they see him as a low man. He was a gentleman, he does not whore the recruits or take advantage of them.

But truth be told the betting pool would have ended about eight months prior to Eggsy becoming an official candidate for the position, if they knew that the chav and the agent we more than ‘engaged’ in each other’s company. In actuality Percival got to know Eggsy through Harry, which resulted in Percival being taken with the boy’s intelligence.

Speak of the stoic devil, Percival gave a curt nod in Harry’s direction, before hurriedly scurrying off. Percival had this contradictory look on his face, it was in between annoyance and amuse. Harry took a moment to wait. If his instincts were right, Lee was tailing poor Percival off somewhere.

“ahh” Harry made an approving noise, when Lee hurriedly followed Percival screaming ‘I’m sorry!’. Poor cluless Lee must have done something again.

Harry then headed to Merlin’s office. Taking a pass at a few other knights such as Kay and Bors who just came back from a mission in the Swiss alps, and Ector and Dagonet who were observing the recruits with their psych evaluation.

“how are things going?” Harry queried, skipping their usual pleasantries in their case a very uneventful bantering. Usually starting with Harry throwing a mocking comment on his own luscious hair, and Merlin’s balding head.

Galahad skimmed through the stacked blue prints on Merlin’s desk, each were encircled with a harsh red pen. All had their adjustments and comments by the side, it was like one of those test papers we oh so hate.

“Not much development since yesterday, Chester is pulling us a wee too much about this contraption.” The Scott uttered, his brogue very noticeable.

 Merlin pushed back his long ginger locks (or at least what was left of it) back, before stringing words of contempt about a certain eccentric head Kingsman.

“I mean, Harold was eccentric but Chester. Chester is a nutter, he takes the cake! Giving me a month to finish this! That would be impossible with all this half-assed blueprints he sent! Bollocks!” Merlin added to his song of fucks and shits.

Harry was used to this scene, after all they were childhood friends, brothers actually. The Englishman got to live in Scotland for a few years, making the two meet. Since then they never turned back and has done the most outrageous and dangerous adventures they could conjure. They were called the ‘devils’, by their nannies, at one point of their lives. 

“true, but Harold wasn’t THAT eccentric. . . maybe just a tad bit.” Harry replied with a passive grin.

“Well the old man was sort of nice to me, after all he was quite attached to his only grandson.” Merlin retorted, giving Harry a metaphysical elbowing.

Harold Henry Hart, was an old greying man. He was known to have frown constantly carved on his face. Not to mention he wasn’t the best company to be around, his excessive frankness always got him in the wrong side of other espionage agencies. But he was however, a devout grandfather to the now infamous Harry Hart. Even going as far as ask (ordered) his own candidate, Chester King, to take Harry as his own candidate in the event of another agent would need a replacement.

The old man kicked the bucket, so to speak while a scowl still on his face. He clutched his chest as he had a spontaneous heart attack. Well he did have a good seventy three years, that was more than any other former agent life span. He even fought in the second World War, the man was probably a monster on field.

Merlin started to weld the copper-kevlar contraption. Bringing all the parts together, it had a cube base form with electrical wires wrangled up together. Merlin adjusted the button on its cube like base, making the little bulbs flicker to correction.

“how much information am I allowed to know before initiating testing?” Harry asked the focused Merlin.

“check that dossier, it has everything you need.” Merlin said, pointing at his desk.

Harry checked the dossier. . .it was blank. No, more like everything has been blacked over. There was no new information, which was odd as he has clearance to the said project.

“there’s nothing here.” Harry commented exasperated.

“exactly! There is nothing there that says what this is for, except for the word ‘Hourglass’. Not even a wee helpful.” Merlin said grudgingly.

“so your making a . . . time machine? So you’re going to be the next and only bald doctor who?” Harry asked, teasing the quartermaster.

“Not yet Hart, I can still salvage my hair! And no I will not play the next doctor” Merlin uttered, quirking a brow.

“what about you? I heard that you fancy a recruit. And that Hasketh chap has been on your arse ever since.” Merlin added with a mocking tune.

“ Merlin I expected you to have known from the start! What about our brotherhood?! How could you not know?” Harry said in a teasingly dramatic voice.

“well I did catch your little snogg session after lights out, how about I show that to video to our dear nutty Arthur?” Merlin threatened.

Harry raised a brow and shrugged, it wasn’t against protocol to have relationships in Kingsman. But it does seem unethical to others, if Harry takes in the position of mentor. Merlin did get the telepathic  message, and didn’t tease further.

“but Arthur doesn’t seem particularly fond of Eggsy.” Harry admitted.

“well that old man is a classist bastard.” Merlin uttered a smirk creeping on his lips.

“but I do have to warn you, I think Arthur plans on testing this machine out on the recruits. . .I’m not sure your dear little Eggsy is safe.” Merlin warned making Harry frown.


	4. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Eggsy!” Merlin shouted through the comms, followed by a large explosion.

 

**1979 : Kingsman London HQ**

_“Eggsy!” Merlin shouted through the comms, followed by a large explosion._

***

It was the ‘cube’s’ testing today, and all the recruits that were approved are in. The three final recruits were now subjected to the testing of the cube. Entering a controlled, state of the art room. It was designed as a maze, with the cube in the middle. The three are required to work together in order to get the cube in one piece.

“William Hesketh.” Arthur called, making the man stand at his side.

“Victor McLeon.” Bors called, making the boy copy William.

“Eggsy Unwin.” Precival said, with Eggsy already by his side.

The three candidates were in their Kingsman issued suits, complete with the glasses in case of emergency. The course that was presented was, after all more dangerous then what it seems to be.

“today will be your last test. Do your best and work together to get the cube in one piece, this will evaluate your skills in team work. As in a real life setting that may be the one to save your life. . .” Harry said through the speakers in the control room.

“do your best.” Harry ended. Making the three glance at each other.

William ran a head start, making the other two fall stunned. Eggsy tapped Victor back to present and they ran together through the maze.

“This was a team effort what is he doing?” Victor murmured making Eggsy nod.

“ay, we ain’t the one who will get the shit lata.” Eggsy responded making the other smile. His English has improved greatly since Eggsy met Harry. His chav accent lessened, and is now quite understandable.

They passed through 1/4th of the maze with ease using the right hand technique. That’s when they found William helplessly lost, looking from side to side. When the posh chap saw the two he immediately gave them a grin, as if he has lead them there. Victor gave a silent ‘tsk’, while Eggsy rolled his eyes.

“this way!” William uttered, running to the left.

Eggsy and Victor made eye contact and move to the right instead. They ran in that direction, only noticing William followed them half way.

“why did we stop?” William said noisily.

“it’s a trap.” Victor said, when he halted Eggsy,

“I don’t see a trap, just go forward already!” William demanded making Victor grit his teeth.

“you go first then!” Victor retorted, huffed.

William confidently did, he took a few steps forward before cutting himself in the invisible laser. He fell back, making the other two to catch him.

“bollocks!” William muttered, as he tried to stop the bleeding of his ankle.

Eggsy grunted. He took off his silk tie and wrapped it around the bleeding wound, this action stunned William. Out of the two William expected Victor to be the one who would save him, as he found Eggsy to be degenerate. Eggsy went back to Victor’s side and they concocted a plan.

“I can pass through it, if I could just see the lasers.” Eggsy utter while Victor nodded, as it was stated on his resume of his gymnastic skills.

“we need powered or dust particles anything!” Victor supplemented an answer, this made William throw them a compact powder, hitting Victor carelessly on the back.

“don’t use too much! It’s imported from Milan.” William uttered, making the two roll their eyes.

This of course made the two raise a brow. After all why would a man bring it around? But that isn’t the issue for now. Victor pounded on the powder to create manageable particles. He blew it to the laser’s direction, before throwing the empty case back to William.

“I TOLD YOU NOT TO USE TOO MUCH!” he screamed cradling the empty case. Really not the point right now.

Eggsy stretched his appendages before giving a hopeful huff. He loosened his suit, opening three buttons of his dress shirt and handing his jacket to Victor.

“wish m’ luck.” Eggsy uttered, before cart wheeling through a 5th of it.

Eggsy effectively avoided all the lasers by a hair. He contorted his body in unimaginable positions, grinning at the awe that his two companions gave. Meanwhile in the command centre, Merlin has been nudging Harry endlessly.

“so that’s what you’ve been working with. I get it now.” Merlin teased, as the camera was stuck on Eggsy’d very graceful movements.

“that’s only a sample my dear friend. He is. . .VERY skilled.” Harry grinned, making Merlin feel a little sick. Harry did have a very dirty sense of humour.

Eggsy continued to contort till the end, there was a passcode at the side in which he took his time to figure out. But with a little help from Victor, who was still on the other side. Eggsy successfully disarmed the lasers. The three regrouped on Eggsy’s side. They next encountered, a few agents that they had to fight through. It would have been easy enough if William wasn’t limping and holding on to the both of them, asking to be a part of the action. Soon that was it. They were ohh so close to the centre.

Taking their last left, they saw the cube on a pedestal. It was within an arm’s reach. William determined to get the position strode and grabbed the cube carelessly. This started the bombs to alarm. The volatile explosives erupted, without thinking Eggsy took the hit shielding William from the direct explosive and debris.

“Shit!” Harry uttered, as he looked at Merlin to stop the trial and call for paramedics.

Eggsy rolled over his back, which was badly wounded. He clutched the cube in his chest, while Wiliam sat frozen on the floor. Eggsy stood up, limping to Victor’s direction. Victor on the other hand, tried to help Eggsy by going to his side and lift his limping leg to safety.

Eggsy accidentally pressed the button on the cube making it glow and ring. Eggsy pushed Victor away while he stood still. He gave the CCTV camera a last boyish grin, before glancing at the glowing cube.

“Eggsy GO TO SAFETY!” Merlin directed, but Eggsy just shook.

“M’ mission is to get it in one piece, so I will! Or I’ll go down with it!” Eggsy said through the comms.

“Eggsy!” Merlin uttered aggravated, before a second larger explosion erupted.

After the flash, the room filled with black ash and dust. The cameras had zero visibility from the thickness. This immediately worried Harry even more, who was pacing through the command centre relentlessly. There was no answer in the comms.

“shit! Bugger! Shit-shit!" Harry uttered, before leaving Merlin and running in the trial room.

Merlin disengaged the traps and followed Harry through the maze, guiding him in a hurry. Harry reached near the centre, he waited for Merlin’s instructions but he had none.

“sorry Harry, I can’t help you here. I can’t see in the cameras, you’re on your own.” The quarter master uttered, feeling a bit useless at the moment.

Harry didn’t say anything, and just ventured through the thick smoke. Galahad covered his nose with his hand, avoiding to inhale the smoke. He used his instincts to avoid the debris successfully, he changed the mode of his glasses to thermal to see through the dust and find the recruits. The first one Harry found was Victor who was unconscious by his feet.

“Merlin I need backup, we need to send the recruits to the sick bay.” Harry uttered, making Merlin grunt.

Harry had a tracker on him unlike the recruits, so it was easy to find his position and send in the backup and the Kingsman approved paramedics. Harry heard a moan of pain from the other side, knowing it was probably William judging from the position, he paid it no mind. After all, this mess was his fault,his injuries can wait. 

But what he was really looking for is Eggsy. His dear Eggsy. He found a body through the thermal readings, and kneeled to its side. At closer inspection, the body as obviously Eggsy’s.

“Eggsy! Eggsy!” Harry shouted trying to wake the boy up to no avail.

Harry immediately examined his injuries, and proceeded to work on first aid on his bleeding back. Harry took off his beloved bespoke suit jacket and pressed it against the wounded skin, trying to stop the bleeding. The dark colour of blood stained the jacket and his hands, alarming Harry of profuse blood loss.

“MERLIN WHERE IS THE BLOODY PARAMEDICS?!” Harry shouted through the comms in the glasses causing Merlin to flinch. It’s been years since he heard Harry shout like that.

“coming, arrival time at 00:02.” Merlin answered.

“Well hurry it up! Eggsy would die from blood loss!” Harry shouted again, before putting all his concentration to Eggsy’s wound. 

 


	5. Chapter 3

**1979: Kingsmen Sickbay**

 

The sound of rhythmic beating echoed through the enclosed room. A young man laid unconscious on the iron railed bed. It’s been three months since the accident, not much has progressed in Eggsy’s conscious state. His physical state was top notch, but alas he still wouldn’t wake up. Eggsy was locked in his own body. Motionless.

His skin’s vibrant tan, mellowed to his original blushingly fair complexion. His hair grew and stuck out, but it was always groomed by a certain agent that would spend hours watching over him.

Dr. Ashley Morrison, the head of the Kingsmen sickbay, has been in and out of the said recruit’s room. She would always marvel at a heartwarming sight every morning, Harry sitting by the unconscious boy’s side. Either reading a book (preferably My Fair Lady, which was Eggsy's favourite book) or holding the patient’s hand. The dedication and adoration was always on the agent’s face. But a kiss of melancholy would always brush his eyes, they seemed down, unforgiving and depraved. It was a sad, yet beautiful sight. The doctor couldn’t explain the scene, Harry’s youthful old and Eggsy’s youthful cheer was complimenting, even in this disheartening situation.

This was the events of everyday for the past three months, it was a mutual routine. The doctor would see the scene, Harry would greet her, then leave. But today, she finally spoke and broke the mutual inner workings of their assimilated system.

“He’s going to wake up any day now.” Ashley encouragingly, as she walked in the patient’s room.

“I know, but it does help if he wakes up now.” That was all Harry responded with, his famous sarcasm laced words. But desperation was still drowning his tone. The agent was tired, being much more lifeless than the former every day.

Harry stood up, carrying his hard bound book at hand. Galahad finally turned and walked past the doctor. His head held high, walking his usual strut, as though nothing scuttled his day.

“you love him don’t you?” she finally asked, after much talk and speculation from the other knights the news finally got to her. The situation is more than intriguing, it was mystifying, as (at least to most) Harry was a gentleman's gentleman. Who for a fictitious fact does not swing the other way.

Harry stopped in his tracks, his back was the only thing visible to the fifty three year old Ms. Morrison. His bespoken suit still crisp to the pinstripe, even after hours of sitting.  
  
So the doctor braved up and finally asked the question that haunted the other agents. She hesitated for a moment, as she didn't hear a reply. She was going to retract the question when Harry spoke.

“I do, more than the world could ever understand. More than Arthur could ever understand and more than you." Harry muttered, venting his frustration out, before proceeding to his destination. He didn't intend to utilise a harsh tone, but the gossip and murmurs have built up a tension inside him that just wanted to explode.

Dr. Morrison stood there stunned. This was not the answer she was expecting. She expected denial, maybe contempt. It was nearing the 1980s this was not a fully accepted concept yet. There was this underlying prejudice, that even Lee experiences. Luckily the knights are more open minded than most, and doesn't mind their peers sexuality at all. Well maybe a little if they were pinning for thar certain agent.

"Wait!" Morrison shouted, finally making Galahad look at her. Eyes tired and a little wilted with the dilapidation of hope.

"If you want to talk about it, I'm here." Morrison added, making Harry give her an appreciative nod.

But Harry being Harry, is an emotionally constipated mess. He was never the type to share his inner pain or thoughts, except with Eggsy. Eggsy was always, always the only exception to everything. His guard would go down, he could be a vulnerable mess for all he cared. But only in front of Eggsy. That was the unspoken rule he has put up.

Harry's mind swirled with thoughts of Eggsy. How he'd smile when he wakes up, how his skin would feel like back in their home, warmed by a blanket while lazily watching Audrey Hepburn. Mr. Pickles would surely join them at the foot of the couch, snuggling by Harry's cotton slippers. Galahad soon realised that home was not home, without that bright smile and loud laugh. Now all he heard was white noise and Mr. Pickles' little pattering foot steps.

Mr. Pickles too was deflated in Eggsy's absence. The dog felt it in the thick atmosphere swelling up around the unusually silent house. It was always so quiet without that wild chuckle, and grammar that had missing vowels in them. Odd as it maybe. Mr. Pickles has become accustomed to the heightened sound of Eggsy over the few months he's moved in and not hearing him at all has been disturbing the dog.

Harry is being pushed back to work by Arthur. So much so, that constant calls over from HQ has been plaguing his phone and communicators from the first week of Eggsy's hospitalisation. To say Harry didn't give two fucks, was the understatement of the century, next to him being a straight laced agent.

Being preoccupied for three consecutive months doesn't sit well with Arthur. And on the first time in his life, Harry was called to Arthur's office for an unabated scolding. It felt like the time he was sent to the Headmistress' office after correcting his chemistry teacher four times, the topic of course was stoichiometry. In summary the teacher, Mr. Beau, was so angry he sent the boy to the headmistress'.

Thankfully the headmistress had a good sense of humour, after evaluating Harry's real personality. 'A sarcasm based charmer, with crude humour.' She said, patting Harry's back. After being a slight peacock explaining, that what his teacher has taught was all wrong, and the old man didn't know what he was doing, Harry gleamed.

Of course after being proven correct, Harry went off Scot free. Mr. Beau was to say immensely unhappy with the verdict, he petitioned for Harry to just go back to his home town in Yorkshire or transfer to another school. Of course Oxford university couldn't afford to relinquish such a promising student, not to mention his connections to the royals was eminent.

So Harry went on and received a perfect score on his tests without batting an eye. He swaggered off head held high, a smug grin on his face as he passed the retched old man.

while the situation right now requires quite a lot of self control and patience, in contrast to before. He really wanted to snap in front of Arthur, and release a litany of curse words, not limited to the English vocabulary. Harry blamed Arthur and that bloody wanker William for Eggsy's injuries. Why aren't these two thinking? They kept on getting in they way and meddling in some business they aren't even a part of.

But of course a part of him blamed himself. If Harry was never a Kingsman, or if Harry never met Eggsy, than maybe this wouldn't have happened. It was an unavoidable thought. Even the boffins are baffled as to why Eggsy hasn't woken up yet, a testament to the dedication Harry had to the younger lad.

Harry gripped his pants as Arthur bombarded him in a lengthy speech pertaining to the fact that 'Kingsman never disobey the orders of their superiors'. Harry was about to relinquish two words, which were 'bugger off', when Merlin popped up the room ruining the perfectly opportunity to expression his eloquent set of cussing he has stalked up until now.

Merlin was pale, sweat glistening his now balding head. He placed his state of the art flat machine that was called 'tablet', that wasn't even sold, or known to the present market. He place it on the table carelessly in his panicked state. Uneasiness echoed through his voice as he spoke, forgetting Harry's presence at the moment.

"Sir, The HG Project lab has been compromised. There is a mole in the lab that stole the edited plans." Merlin announced, making Arthur slam his ageing palm on the table. He muttered multiple, unspeakable things under his breath before looking straight at Harry.

"Galahad, I believe you have clearance on the information. And I believe you've heard the pressing news. . . I would send you out to take care of this. Hopefully you can get out of your sulking arse and finally work" Arthur spoke in such a bladed manner that it conjured Harry's senses.

Harry refused to give Arthur the ungentlemanly reaction he wanted. A reason to dismiss the agent for insubordination. He knew the old classist bastard was waiting for that moment. But he won't give it to him, not while Eggsy is getting the best care all of England or even Europe could offer. He'll have to suck it up, just for Eggsy's sake.


	6. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im soo sorry!! Im pretty slow at updating.

**1979: <Location Undisclosed: Kingsman Security Clearance Unaccepted>**

 

 _'It would be a simple retrieval mission, don't worry about it too much'_ Harry thought, hearing his friend's Scottish brogue. Already, an image of the Scott sitting on his chair, whilst a mug of tea sat cold on the side of his desk come to mind. His chilled tone and nonchalant attitude convincing enough.

"Simple mission my bloody arse, Merlin!" The gentleman shouted through the comms, as he dodged a hail of bullets by a hair.

Harry's back slammed against the stainless steel wall that surrounded the lab. He pulled out a kingsmen issued glock and changed the ammunition in the fastest speed humanly possible, with a slightly grazed hand.

"Ok, I may have miscalculated that." Merlin uttered half heartedly, as Harry entered the line of fire, taking down at least eight of his attackers with brilliant accuracy.

"And watch out on your left, dodge your right assailant, his gun is angled enough to shoot you in the head." Merlin added, as Harry followed the instructions.

"Merlin!" Harry called out as knife wielding goons got in the mix this time. Two trying to strike him at a swoop. But at least the bullets stopped flying for a moment.

"Alright, Alright! I extremely miscalculations!" Merlin groaned in dissatisfaction.

"Merlin, this is not the time for apologies! I would love to be forgiving if I had an escape plan right about now!" Harry stroke up, breaking a man's neck while at it. His hands gliding in hold before forcing a sharp turn.

"Alright, that's more like it! Take a left at the corner, and run as fast as you can. There is an in coming hail of bullets. But if you pass it, turn two rights in each consecutive paths. Then your out of their hairs, if you follow the instructions I sent through the ventilation shaft. " Merlin instructed, whilst Harry felt the bullets start flying again.

He manoeuvred his body to use the dead goon as a human shield, making the bullets lodge in the body. Not the most pretty sight, especially with the trail of blood streaking the white tiled floor.

"Merlin, is there no way to get out from my stand point?" Harry uttered, sliding his finger back on the gun's trigger.

The gentleman's perfect slick back ruined, with the fringe falling across his brow. Sweat trickled down the side of his face, in concentration.

"I'm sorry, but there is none." Merlin hurriedly said, as he manoeuvred all the cameras he could possibly control to maintain visibility.

Another barrage of bullets haled on the gent, dodging it a little too late. Another blotting red spot leaked on the refined pinstriped suit. A bullet lodge in the young man's leg, making mobility a major hurdle in his escape. The injuries caused him to move much more sluggish as the wound on his hand stung and bleed.

"Bollocks!" Harry cursed, pulling out his pocket square. He hastily unfolded the handkerchief, which was luckily wide enough to tie around the injured leg.

The cloth and pressure stopped the blood momentarily. But both he and Merlin knew that won't last long.

"That goes for you too, Merlin. And if I get out of this alive, you own me more than just a cask of Guinness." Harry humoured the situation, but the tone far too serious to be sarcastic.

"If You get out of this alive, I'll make sure Eggsy's awake in twenty four hours!" Merlin uttered in the spur of the moment, only realising his mistake far too late. He can't take anything back now, not when that's the gent's only lifeline.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Harry uttered harshly, but he knew that the statement came from good intentions. But nevertheless it didn't help his temper.

"I don't make promises I can't keep, Galahad" Merlin uttered with confidence. He can worry about that later, right now the agent needed aid and fast.

"You better because that might just keep me alive." Harry replied, already in a sprint.

Using his last bit of ammunition, he threw the gun at the supposed last of the goons, hitting him square on the forehead capacitating him. It didn't take long for Harry to find the ventilation shaft Merlin instructed of. The man crawled through the constricted space, following the map on his specks.

"Back up would be with you in 0:01. After your expected arrival time to the rendezvous point." Merlin narrated, as Harry neared the exit. Unfortunately being a cliff side with rocky waters below.

Adding insult to injury, the sound of taps followed behind Harry as he reached the edge of the supposed escape route. A man in all black pointed a gun at the agent, from limited view Harry determined the severity of the situation.

"Merlin, now perhaps would be the utmost proper time for that back up!" Harry muttered loudly, has his assailant smirked at him. A noticeable red mark on his forehead.

'Shit' the agent internally muttered. In a fair fight, without the constricted space, Harry would mostly win. But in this situation with the menacing lack of time and back up this is a no win situation. Calculating his next move carefully, he slowly reached for his pocket covertly. As the assailant silently watched his movements carefully, assessing the agent for all his capabilities. The agent's hand finally found his golden snitch, the rectangular metal object in his grasp, as he prepared for the inevitable.

"Merlin I hope you keep the end of your bargain." Harry uttered, as he pulled out and flicked the cap of the zippo and threw it in the shaft.

The confused assailant had no time to think, as Harry hurriedly pushed himself off the edge plunging at least a hundred stories down.

"Fuck!" Merlin screamed, as the comms had been cut after the sound of an explosion. The visuals on Harry weren't too pleasing as well, with the last transmission with him plummeting down to his possible death.

The cameras in the facility shook and dark smoke erupted, eradicating all possibilities of visual. A couple more explosions erupted, shrapnel and debris scattered around, possibly becoming a chain effect from the first.

Immediately, Merlin stood up from his post and called in the attention of his subordinates, which were evidently all older than the young quartermaster.

"Galahad has been compromised, his communications are out. Find the agent, this is top priority!" Merlin uttered trying to be as calm as possible. But the desperation in his voice resounding against his usual calm brogue.

"But sir —" one said in contest, but the quartermaster was not having it.

"Did I fucking stutter!" Merlin shouted, stepping into the older man's space.

"N-no sir." The man stood in a bit of shock, the piercing tone of the Scott's voice deathly.

"Proceed with the given instructions." Merlin muttered cooly, as he himself took command distributions amongst his subordinates.

***

A gasp of air escaped the young man's lips. His body ached of an inconceivable soreness, his eyes slowly crept open, peeling the thick heaviness that came with the action. Drowsiness soared the air, compellingly attractive to the man.

"Ughh" a sound complaint emitted passed his lips, as a light blinked alarming the doctors of the patients movement.

The medical team came streaming in, wasting no time in aiding the young lad. Checking all the possible vital signs known to man. In all of this, the young man remained confuse and dazed, uncomfortable with the sudden attention. Luckily a familiar face emerged from the battalion of lab coated individuals.

"You'll be alright darling, Merlin will explain everything." Dr. Morrison cooed, but staying in a respectful distance. And as if on cue, Merlin emerged with a the gadget called the "tablet". His minimal hair damp and his veneer seemingly out of breath.

"Your awake." He deadpanned, but worry seeped through.


	7. Chapter 7

**1982 : Kingsmen underground landing base**

 

"Another good job Galahad!" Merlin greeted the lad, as he stepped off the jet.

He looked slightly battered, as a cut lip and a bruise formed on the cheek of his pale skin. And not to mention the holes on the usually pristine denim blue bespoken suit. But overall he seemed to be whole, Merlin sighed in relief. The boy became more important now that the 'old' Galahad has gone more than two years ago. He felt responsible for the lad's safety, more so in comparison to the other knights.

"Thanks." The lad gave a boyish grin, oddly blending in with his current state.

Eggsy's accent and pronunciation improved over his two year stint as Galahad. He gradually settled in with the other knights and he even mastered the daily routine on being presentable, which was an utter relief in Merlin's part as his pseudo caretaker.,

"Well, I'll be happy to announce that you would be spared from anymore bullet wounds from the neck below. R and D has developed a new waterproof and bulletproof cloth for the sanctioned suits." Merlin put on a silent glee at this.

It meant less knights would get hurt by at least 71.334 percent, according to Merlin's calculations. But the danger of the missions still lingered, it may be bullet proof but that didn't make the knights invincible from knives and sharp objects, not to mention volatile explosives.

"Finally! For God's sake, that was a hell of a fire storm that greeted us, remind me NEVER to take any missions near or around Budapest again." Another voice popped up from behind Galahad, Victor seemed throughly beat as well, as he stepped off of the aircraft, a slight limp in his step.

An impromptu bandage wrapped around his right upper arm, as blood seemed to stain it. The bandaging in itself was hurried and amateurish. His suit was visibly torn by the sleeve to make this makeshift first aid attempt. Obviously Eggsy made the attempt since blood still stained the cuffs of his white shirt sleeve, even if his hands were unstained by the blood.

"Then be sure to thank Kay for his contribution to the new design." Merlin replied, before calling in the Kingsmen emergency medical team to assist the wounded agent, and persuaded Eggsy to get himself checked as well.

". . . visit me in my office after Eggsy, I have something important to discuss with you." Merlin's smile faded into a serious tone, which the lad picked up immediately.

"Alright, see ya Merlin." Eggsy said in an attempt to be as casual as possible, but obviously that was a failed pursuit.

And off the lad went.

***

". . . Eggsy, I'm sorry. . . " Merlin started, as Eggsy stared down his tea. It slowly cooled as it settled in the cup reflecting the lad's frown.

It was another failed attempt, and another failed identification. Informing Eggsy of another false alarm would always pain Merlin, especially with the down casted look that the boy gave every time this happened, nevertheless Eggsy didn't give up hope. That was after all, all he had left.

Life wasn't the same after Harry disappeared. Everyone in the organization could feel it off of Eggsy. Who would blankly stare at the little things that reminded the lad of his lover. The hard bound copy of pride and prejudice, or the tea cup and saucer that was placed in a cupboard in the Galahad office, which was eerily identical to the one he had at home.

  
. . . With the only exclusion being Arthur, who shrugged the news off like nothing. The old geezer was more concerned about the plans that Harry held in his possession that day, than the man they lost in the battle, so typical of Arthur.

After months of trying to retrieve the agent, Arthur halted all search parties, finding purpose in continuing seeing as the man was most likely lost at sea, a fruitless effort. As well as being "an expensive endeavor for a single man.", according to Chester who was racking in the bills of the exhausted resources, to Merlin and Eggsy's continued dismay.

But that didn't stop the two from covertly try to at least bring home a body, even though after two years prospect of that is dwindling ever second. As terrible as the statement sounded, two had faced the reality that yes, the man has most likely drowned and there is no body to even retrieve anymore. Hope was all they had, and they simply wanted to give him a proper burial, something befitting a gentle man.

"I expected as much." Eggsy said passively, already getting used to the feeling of getting his hopes up and lulling it down with disappointment.

"Is that everything?" Eggsy uttered, as he stood up, tired and abused from everything that happened that day. All he wanted was to cuddle his little sister and stay under the covers as comfort for his aching body and mind.

"Not quite." Merlin said, turning to pull out a small vile with a visible serial number stuck to the side.

"We need a blood sample for identification, if it isn't much trouble, please go to doctor Morrison to extract the sample." The quartermaster added, passing the empty vile to the knight.

Eggsy shrugged at the request, taking it without hesitation and went back to the med bay without protest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't judge my shoty medical jibber jabber! I tried to make it as close to reality as possible!
> 
> Ps. You guys would get to know James' full name and why I perfer Lee as a substitute for James.
> 
> Pps. Im adding as much as the knights of the round table as possible! Thts why new characters are in people!

**1982:Kingsmen Headquarters, Med bay**

 

"What seems to be the problem, Gaheris?" Merlin queried, as a knight, the head of the Medical Development Department, barged in looking as baffled as the quartermaster. He looked somewhat disheveled, panting and sweat dripping down his pale face.

Gaheris was one of the few select knights that wasn't required to do field work. As the head of the Medical Department, he was positioned to in the headquarters and stayed hauled up in his laboratory/clinic. Other knights found it such a shame, as Gaheris was what one would call a rare beauty. With dark features, such as piercing hazel eyes, dark brows and hair, while contrasting it with his pale skin.

He was past the conventional beauty, especially pinning after his effeminate features. One could say that he was mistaken for a woman more often than not, and would be far more effective than the few female agents employed in the agency reserved for honeypots and secretarial work. As scrutinizing as that fact was, women were not that accepted, especially with such a narrow minded Arthur taking the reins.

Gaheris, dawned on a white lab coat and brass spectacles that settled low on his perfectly sculpted nose. His dark brown fringe fell loose up front, causing it to stick to his forehead due to sweat. His thick locks sticking in all directions, but mellowed down softly as his stilled.

"Did you send this?!" Gaheris uttered, a panic in his voice, as he passed the vile of what seems to be blood to the other. This viscous substance slushed around as he passed it over to the quartermaster.

Merlin looked at the older man, reaching out for the vile. He looked at the serial number and logged it in his system, unsurprisingly it was Eggsy's. Merlin wasn't worried about Eggsy when it came to the physical aspects of the lad himself . . . That was until now. If the infamous hermit Doctor went out of his clinic meant that something was gravely wrong with the sample.

"Yes." Merlin answered, as he passed it back to the doctor, trying to keep as much composure as he muster. The lad was like a son to him in the little span of the three years he's known the lad, even with only a three year age gap.

"Come with me for a bit!" Gaheris uttered and pulled the quartermaster out of his recliner and literally drag him out of his office. In the hustle, Merlin tried and failed to reach for his tablet, which made him uncomfortable, which he would never verbally admit.

He felt defenceless without the aid or comfort of his gadgets. And yet he still managed to keep a straight face in the act of being pulled through the corridors of the east wing facility, which all Medical laboratories were held, which was the polar opposite of Merlin's domain, the west wing, in which all communications and technological development was held.

So to say the walk from end to end was incredibly far was an understatement. They even passed through an awkwardly unexpected scene, that burned in the back of their minds.

"Percival!?" Gaheris shouted in shock, letting go of Merlin's wrist for the moment.

 _'Well this is a positively unexpected development. . . Or was it expected?_ ', Merlin thought echoing Harry's voice in his mind.

Even if the man was gone, that didn't mean the snide comments would.

The knights before them were positively snogging, quite intensely they might add. Which dumbfounded the two unexpected audience to be rooted in their place.

 _'A hundred quid Merlin, better put it up in Eggsy's account'_ Harry's voice mumbled again, being reminded of their own little betting pool. And as expected Harry won, to Merlin's constant dismay.

The two snogging agents immediately parted, and moved away from the wall. Percival looked utterly disheveled, hair ruffled, open dress shirt and crooked glasses hastily arranged in a matter of seconds. The knight couldn't look straight at the two observants, choosing to look any where but the general direction that the two were rooted on.

On the other hand, Lee was utterly pleased with himself. Probably spearheading the snog in the corner of the said corridor. He didn't look too dishevelled compared to his snog partner, but still looked utterly sloven. His hair looked like it took a rough pulling, probably via Percival.

". . . Uhh, I can explain?" Lee said unsure of what to say, but too over joyed to settle down his smirk.

"Please tell me you shut off the comms, I absolutely do not want a video feed of that session sent to my people." Merlin uttered feeling a thumping throb in between his brows, which he promptly pinched.

"Maybe. . . " Lee lingered, making the stoic Percival unexpectedly blush.   
  
"Lord help me, this exactly why I lost all my hair. Why am I perpetually plagued by bloody idiots, now I have to explain this in a report . . . " Merlin rambled on, sparing no expense to make the older men that surrounded him hear his exasperation.

On Merlin's side, Gaheris remained still like a deer in the headlights. An obvious blush crept on his cheeks, before looking away.

"Look, I don't care! What you do on your spare time isn't in my jurisdiction, but if you plan on hiding your relationship, refrain from peacocking it in the corridors. I would absolutely be thankful if you would switch the comms off as well, we are not dealing with pornography here." Merlin said, being the professional that he was reprimanded the two in the only way he knew how. Sarcasm.

Percival stood far too stiffly, whilst Lee relaxed, knowing full well that Merlin and Gaheris would prefer to keep their mouthes shut about what they've seen.

"Let go Gaheris." Merlin uttered confidently, as he walked off beaconing the other to move.

Gaheris hazily followed, probably from shock, but that was life. From his reaction, Merlin would have assumed that the knight was a virgin. Which was impossible. . . Or was it?

Merlin shook his head, it wasn't his business to know. Especially after seeing such a scene, anyone would be shocked. Of course excluding himself, Harry and Eggsy, who out of the three would've cheered on his mentor.

Then Merlin remembered a statement that Harry would surely utter in this case. So he stopped in his tracks and turned, as the two knights were about to depart.

"James Lee Harris!" Merlin called, making the older man face him, already ready for a second round of scolding. The tone of voice the quartermaster had was that of a mother calling her son, in a not so pleasant way albeit his full name.

"Yes?" Lee uttered hesitantly.

"On behalf of Gala—Harry, congratulations. You finally succeeded in seducing Percival." Merlin said still unused to the fact that Harry has been replaced. While receiving an appreciative wink from the bondesque man.

Then the boffins went of their way to the lab. They didn't speak of what happened, and let it pass with ease.

But when the two entered the lab, Gaheris make a three sixty and turned to a bumbling mess of excitement.

"Look! Look!" The older man uttered, which contrasted his youthful look. He pointed at the microscope with a slide already in place, ready for viewing.

Gaheris was in fact in his late thirties, approaching forty in a year and half. Which was to say a complete shock to most, as one would assume he was younger than Merlin, who was in his twenties.

Merlin took a peek at the instrument, adjusting its lens. The microorganisms were equally colored white and red, and swarmed in various rapid movements.

"What exactly am I looking at?" Merlin uttered confusedly, before taking a step back for the boffin to explain.

"As you know protocol, instruct us to manually check all bodily samples that are from the knights. And this came in today, that is in fact a blood sample—" Merlin cut off the doctor's babbling.

"Blood sample?! Impossible thats—" Merlin in turn was cut off by the older man's enthusiastic response.

"Exactly my point! It is impossible for a person to have equal portions of white and blood cells, and not be affected or better yet debilitated. But there is something much more odd about it. . . The blood, even after leaving the body. It undergone mitosis and meiosis! Which is impossible since they have no nucleus . . ." and so the doctor continued to ramble on, more to himself than to Merlin.

"And I did some cell extraction and found that all the cells don't die! In fact, when harmed they revert back to their original state before the cell division, making two damaged cells whole . . ." Merlin was utterly confused about all the medical and scientific terms thrown out.

"Just cut to the chase! In if possible explain it as simply and in coherent English!" Merlin exasperated, leaning on the table behind him.

"The cells are immortal!" Gaheris spouted simply, before rambling on the possibilities with such a break through and how the phenomenon should be studied.

"Gaheris, listen to me! No one can know about this, are we clear?!" Merlin said, as nonthreatening as possible and stepped into the doctor's space.


End file.
